Mi héroe
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Krypto es herido en una lucha y Rayito decide cuidar de él. Ambos animales descubrirán que entre ellos existen sentimientos que desconocían... ¿Su relación cambiará de significado o seguirá como siempre?


_Esta historia la escribí en un momento de inspiración. Es un one-shoot, así que este es el único capítulo._

 _Esta historia contiene yaoi y lemmon así que si no te gusta mejor no leer._

* * *

Era un día soleado en la tranquila ciudad de Metrópolis. En una casa a las afueras, vivía una familia formada por un matrimonio, sus dos hijos y un perro.

Este último, sin embargo, no era como los demás; tenía súper poderes. Sin embargo, esto era un secreto que solo conocía Kevin, el hijo de la familia. El nombre de este singular animal era Krypto.

Esta familia vivía al lado de otra casa habitada por una madre, su hija y un curioso gato de color naranja cuyo nombre era Rayito. Tampoco él era como el resto, pues también tenía súper poderes, de hecho, los obtuvo del propio Krypto cuando un rayo duplicador golpeó a este, y rebotó en este felino, dándole una versión en miniatura de sus poderes.

Desde entonces, Rayito se había convertido en el compañero y mejor amigo de Krypto. Juntos combatían el mal en aquella ciudad para mantener la calma y el orden.

Aquel día, ambos animales se encontraban cada uno en el jardín de sus respectivas casas, cuando Krypto oyó en su mente una señal. Al parecer era una llamada de socorro enviada por Ladridos, la Líder de La Patrulla Canina de Salvamento, un grupo de superhéroes que se encargaba de mantener el orden desde el espacio. Al parecer, este grupo había sido capturado. El súper perro avisó a su ayudante felino y ambos se dispusieron a partir rumbo al rescate.

La alarma venía de un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Mecanigato, un malvado gato robot, archienemigo de Krypto y cuyo objetivo era dominar la Tierra era el que había derrotado a La Patrulla con ayuda de sus robots, y luego los había encerrado en un campo de fuerza impidiéndolos escapar.

Pero Krypto y Rayito habían llegado.

"¡Debí imaginarme que tú estabas detrás de esto, Mecanigato!" gruñó Krypto al verlo.

"Si son Súper perro y su patético ayudante. Me alegro de veros, chicos" comentó el villano esbozando una malvada sonrisa "¡Me temo que llegáis tarde!"

El malvado pulsó un botón y un extraño artilugio con forma de cañón surgió de una trampilla del suelo.

"¿Veis eso que apunta hacia La Patrulla Canina de Salvamento? ¡Es mi nueva arma súper poderosa! ¡Podría destruiros a todos!" rio diabólicamente "¡Ahora por fin voy a conquistar la tierra! ¡Y ahora, atrapadlos!"

Fieles a sus órdenes, los gatos robots se dirigieron hacia Krypto y Rayito, pero el súper perro era mucho más poderoso que ellos, y los lanzó contra una de las paredes rompiéndolos. Mecanigato maldijo entre dientes.

Krypto se dirigió a continuación a destruir el campo de fuerza con su visión láser para liberar a sus amigos, sin percatarse de que su enemigo aún tenía en sus zarpas el control del cañón.

Dio la casualidad de que Rayito estaba situado más cerca, así que Mecanigato le apuntó a él en primer lugar… pero Krypto se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

"¡CUIDADO!"

Veloz como una bala, el súper perro pudo apartar a su amigo de la trayectoria del cañón, pero no pudo esquivarlo luego, y le dio de lleno. Todos se acercaron a socorrerlo, momento que su enemigo el gato robot aprovechó para escapar.

El cañón no mató a Krypto, por supuesto, él únicamente era vulnerable a la kryptonita, y aquella arma por suerte no la llevaba; pero sí que le había hecho daño, y mucho. Si el cañón le hubiese dado a Rayito, que tenía unos poderes más débiles, o a cualquiera de los miembros de La Patrulla Canina, que no eran tan fuertes, sin duda hubiesen perecido.

Llevaron a Krypto a su casa, donde Kevin quedó horrorizado al saber lo ocurrido.

"Pero, ¿Qué ocurrirá con la gente? ¿Quién los va a ayudar?"

"`No te preocupes por eso" respondió el súper perro con voz quebrada "Ladridos, la líder dijo que llamaría a Ace el Batiperro para que se encargue de eso en mi ausencia"

Finalmente el dolor era tan fuerte, que Krypto no pudo hacer otra cosa que retirarse a descansar para recuperarse. La familia de Krypto, creía que al perro lo había golpeado un coche, porque sin conocer su identidad secreta… ¿Qué otra cosa podían pensar del horrible aspecto que el animal tenía?

Rayito se sentía fatal por lo ocurrido, pues pensaba que todo había ocurrido por su culpa.

"¡Si hubiese estado atento Krypto no había tenido que rescatarme y no estaría así!"

Supuso que lo mínimo que podía hacer para demostrar su agradecimiento era estar con él, así que cruzó el jardín hasta la casa de su amigo.

"¿Estás mejor?"

"La verdad es que no, me duele todo el cuerpo…"

El gato miró hacia abajo, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Krypto lo notó.

"No pasa nada. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí"

"No lo dudes" respondió Rayito rápidamente, aunque sonó algo forzado.

El gato se quedó allí, haciendo compañía a su amigo y cuidándolo hasta que la familia regresó y tuvo que volver a su casa. La dueña de Rayito sabía tanto el secreto de su gato como el de Krypto, pero lo sabía guardar bien. No obstante, seguía tratando a su mascota como a un bebé, haciendo que se probase ropa.

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te gusta este traje? Yo creo que te queda muy bien"

El gato negó con la cabeza.

"No es eso, es Krypto. Le dispararon con un cañón y está grave"

"Sí, Kevin me lo contó. Iría a verle, pero mi mamá dice que mañana hay colegio y…"

En ese momento llamaron al timbre. Era Kevin, al parecer quería hablar con ellos.

"Verás, Rayito" dijo el niño "Mañana hay colegio y me parece a mí que papá y mamá no van a estar demasiado pendientes de Krypto. ¿Te importaría…?"

"No, en absoluto" respondió de inmediato el gato "Yo me haré cargo de él"

Así fue, al día siguiente Rayito saltó la valla y se dirigió al jardín de los vecinos para cuidar a su amigo canino.

"¿Sabes lo que me haría sentirme mejor? Un buen y jugoso chuletón"

"¿Carne? ¿No prefieres mejor un poco de pescado?"

Krypto puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gatos…"

El felino encarnó una ceja, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, pues había acudido allí para hacerse cargo de él.

A lo largo del día, Krypto comenzaba a mostrar signos de mejoría. El dolor se esfumó de todas las partes de su cuerpo excepto las patas, razón por la cual aún le era imposible ponerse en pie.

"Debería volver a casa, Andrea debe estar preocupada por mí"

"O quizá deberías sobrevolar la ciudad, ya sabes, para asegurarte de que todo está bien" opinó el perro.

"No te preocupes, seguro que Ace y Robin se las apañan bien. Ahora descansa, seguro que tu amo te cuida bien. Y mañana volveré"

El gato cumplió su palabra y también volvió.

Aquel día, Krypto ya pudo ponerse de pie, aunque aún le quedaba recuperación por delante. Al gato no le sorprendió demasiado este hecho, pues para él (aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta) el perro era un modelo a seguir, su maestro, su héroe.

Era raro pensar que un perro y un gato pudieran ser amigos, era algo que, en teoría iba contra la naturaleza, pero en este caso había una especie de lazos invisibles que los unían.

El tiempo pasaba casi sin enterarse, y, Rayito se sorprendió de que era casi la hora a la que tenía que volver a su casa. Se había quedado dormido junto a su amigo. El perro estaba cerca de él, aún medio dormido.

El felino pensó un instante en su sueño, que más bien era una especie de _Flashback_. Había soñado acerca del día que obtuvo sus poderes, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención.

"Krypto"

"¿Sí?" preguntó el perro aún algo somnoliento.

"¿Te acuerdas del día que obtuve mis poderes?"

"Como si fuera ayer"

"Me gustaría saber por qué me salvaste de los perros que me perseguían"

"Porque era mi obligación ayudar a quien está en peligro"

El perro bostezó y se estiró, pero no se levantó.

"Lo sé, pero quiero decir" continuó hablando el gato "Yo era un gato y podías no haberlo hecho"

"Quizá en ese momento me parecías un gatito tierno"

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, y Krypto rectificó inmediatamente.

"Perdón, he querido decir indefenso, y gato, no gatito. Me pareciste un gato indefenso"

Antes de que la incómoda situación fuese a más, el amo de Krypto llegó del colegio, momento que aprovechó Rayito para escabullirse.

Aquel momento había sido muy incómodo para ambos; tanto, que el gato dudaba si volver al día siguiente, pero recordó que lo había prometido, por lo que sí lo hizo.

No obstante, a raíz de lo ocurrido, ambos animales estaban silenciosos y distantes, pues no se atrevían a hablar por miedo a volver a decir algo vergonzoso.

Tuvo que ser un ruido fuerte el que los forzó a comunicarse.

"¿¡Qué fue eso?!" preguntó Rayito muy asustado.

"Solo fue un camión" le respondió el perro.

El gato se ergio de inmediato.

"Ya lo sabía"

"¡Es increíble! ¿Te enfrentas al psicópata de Mecanigato y te asustas de un camión?"

"Ya te dije que no me había asustado"

Aquello pareció romper la atmósfera silenciosa, y ambos continuaron ya de mejor manera. Parecía que Krypto pronto podría echar a volar de nuevo y volver a sus labores de superhéroe.

"La verdad es que voy a echar de menos ser tu enfermero cuando te pongas bien" comentó Rayito al cuarto día.

"Espera, ¿Estás cuidando de mí? Yo creí que solo me hacías compañía…"

Al perro no parecía agradarle nada la idea, pero al gato la cara de molestia que tenía su amigo canino le resultaba bastante cómica.

"No seas tan orgulloso, Krypto. Tú siempre has cuidado de mí, creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor"

El súper perro no entendió aquello.

"¿Qué yo siempre he cuidado de ti?"

Por alguna razón, Rayito ya no se mostró tan alegre; durante unos segundos permaneció pensativo.

"Tengo la sensación de que no soy el mejor ayudante, que muchas veces te obstaculizo en vez de ayudarte. Cuando yo metía la pata, tú…siempre lo solucionabas fácilmente"

Krypto escuchó en silencio con sorpresa. No tenía ni idea de que su amigo pudiese sentirse así. Haciendo un esfuerzo lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

"No, tú eres necesario. Somos un equipo Rayito, y eso es lo que nos hace especiales"

"Pero podrías arreglártelas sin mí, yo sin ti no"

El súper perro dudó un segundo antes de contestar que sí podría, pero la pausa de su voz reveló el engaño.

El quinto día, Rayito se había levantado listo para ir a cuidar de Krypto, cuando recibió una llamada de Ladridos, la líder de la Patrulla. Al parecer no había recibido aviso alguno de Ace el batiperro, y le pedía al gato que fuese a investigar el por qué. A Rayito le costó un total de diez minutos decidir que era mejor, si no ir a ver a Krypto rompiendo su promesa, o no comprobar que ocurría, ignorando sus responsabilidades como héroe; al final optó por la segunda opción, y se consoló pensando que a su amigo no le importaría si el motivo era aquél.

El problema de que Ace y su ayudante Robin estuviesen desaparecidos no era otro que Mecanigato, efectivamente, el malvado robot había capturado a ambos con la intención de usarlos como cebos, y, lamentablemente, Rayito había caído en la trampa.

"¿Súper gato? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?"

"¡Vine a liberar a Ace y hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi compañero!"

"¿A tu jefe?"

El gato robot sonrió malévolamente al decir esto.

"Solo te mantiene a su lado porque le eres útil. Para él y el resto de la patrulla eres solo una herramienta prescindible… ¡Y lo sabes!"

El gato se encontró dividido entre la sorpresa y el dolor que le causaba oír aquellas palabras… ¿Y si el villano tenía razón y él no era más que el accidente causado por un rayo duplicador y su destino no era ser un súper héroe sino un gato normal y corriente? ¿Y si los que él consideraba sus amigos realmente no lo eran?

"¡No lo escuches!"

Aquella voz sacó al súper gato de sus pensamientos; el pájaro Robin era quién había gritado.

"¡Está tratando de confundirte! ¡Krypto es tu mejor amigo, y la Patrulla Canina de Salvamento te considera un miembro más!"

"¡SILENCIO!" gritó furioso Mecanigato e inmediatamente llamó a sus robots "¡Acabad con los tres! No tengo especial interés en acabar contigo, súper gato, pero como siempre andas con ese Súper perro no me dejas otra"

Rayito trató de hacerlos frente, pero esta vez, los robots eran más numerosos y lo noquearon. Parecía ser que, en el fondo Mecanigato tenía razón y él no estaba hecho para luchar contra el mal… el dolor psíquico se mezclaba con el físico cuando el robot comenzó a estrangularlo; el súper gato simplemente cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

Pero este no llegó, porque la Patrulla Canina de Salvamento estaba allí. El grupo de súper héroes se encargó de reducir a los robots para salvar a sus compañeros en apuros.

Mecanigato maldijo entre dientes al ver a sus robots destruidos, pero consiguió escapar gracias a su mochila propulsora.

Krypto y Kevin se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Rayito les contó todo lo acontecido durante aquél día. Pero el perro enseguida se puso serio.

"¿Por qué no pediste que algún miembro te hubiese acompañado desde el principio? De ese modo te habría sido mucho más fácil hacer frente a los robots… ¿¡No te das cuenta de que cada vez que la patrulla baja a tierra llama la atención más de lo que sería apropiado?!"

"Lo siento"

"Creo que será mejor que descanses por hoy y hablaremos de ello en otro momento"

Rayito asintió.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, mientras daba vueltas en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño, Rayito se dio cuenta a que no podía esperar más para conocer las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Se aseguró de que todos estuviesen bien dormidos antes de escaparse para ir al jardín de su vecino. Krypto estaba en su caseta, dormido.

"Krypto…" susurró el gato "Despierta, Krypto"

El perro abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

"¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¡Ah! ¡Rayito! ¿No sabes qué hora es?"

"Sí, pero… necesito saber algo"

Y había un tono de angustia en la voz del gato al decir esto que a su amigo le llamó la atención.

"Bueno… ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana?"

"¿Soy importante para ti?"

"¿¡Qué?!"

El perro no tenía ni idea de por qué su amigo le había preguntado aquello.

"Ya te dije ayer que éramos un equipo"

"Sí, pero…Mecanigato dijo…"

El perro lo agarró y lo zarandeo mientras lo miraba directamente con el semblante muy serio.

"¡No hagas caso de lo que él diga! ¡Es malvado! Debes confiar en mí porque eres importante para mí, y mucho"

Rayito se sonrojó al oír esto, y se acordó de cuando Krypto lo llamó "gatito tierno"

Miró al perro, cuyo rostro aún mostraba cierta tensión, pero el gato sabía muy bien lo que quería en aquel momento, y cuando Krypto lo soltó, Rayito se lanzó contra él para besarlo fugazmente.

"¿¡Qué?!"

El sentimiento de confusión se apoderó de Krypto que no entendía aquello… ¿Por qué lo habría besado?

"No sabía que… te gustase de ese modo"

"Sí, todo esto de tu accidente nos ha acercado más y… ahora estoy seguro"

Krpyto sonrió, a pesar del sentimiento de confusión, aquello le había resultado muy agradable, así que acercó a Rayito hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo; esta vez el beso fue más largo y apasionado. Ambos animales dejaron que sus lenguas se juntasen en una prueba de amor, un amor que acababan de descubrir tenían el uno al otro, pero que desde ese momento los uniría aún más.

"Krypto…" gimió el gato cuando su amigo lo soltó. Al parecer notaba algo raro en su zona baja.

"Es normal que te pase"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Me dijiste que nunca habías tenido una relación"

"Verás... Digamos que los chicos de la Patrulla Canina y yo…experimentamos hace tiempo… fue solo mera curiosidad, no significó nada"

El tono de voz de Krypto indicaba que no deseaba compartir más información de la necesaria, así que Rayito decidió no hacer más preguntas respecto a aquel tema.

En lugar de eso, ambos continuaron besándose y sintiéndose muy cerca, pero ambos sabían que la cosa no iba a detenerse ahí, que iba a ir a más y que si no era aquella noche sucedería a corto o largo plazo, pero que era algo inevitable.

"Verás, estoy algo nervioso, pero es imposible imaginar a alguien aparte de ti para esto…solo prométeme que serás cuidadoso"

"No te preocupes, Rayito. Lo seré"

El gato se colocó en una posición ideal para recibirlo, pero para su sorpresa, el can quiso preparar la entrada para aquello, pues la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos debía ser tenida en cuenta.

"Esto es tan…raro" pensó para sí el felino cuando sintió como el perro se las ingeniaba para ensanchecer su entrada con el fin de que aquello resultase lo menos doloroso posible.

Krypto finalmente decidió que estaba listo, y comenzó a introducir su miembro en el interior de Rayito. El gato sintió un dolor agudo aún habiendo tomado todas las medidas.

"Relájate, va a pasar" lo animó el perro.

El cuerpo del felino finalmente aceptó aquello en su interior, y se movió, indicándole al can que estaba preparado.

Comenzaron despacio, sintiendo como nuevas sensaciones invadían sus cuerpos y sus mentes. El ritmo fue aumentando según la pasión comenzaba a controlarlos; Krypto lo penetró aún más dentro, haciendo que Rayito diese un enorme y placentero gemido.

El perro tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar del todo, pues Rayito era más pequeño que él, y por tanto más delicado; aunque no era tarea fácil, pues el interior del felino parecía estrecharse más con cada sacudida, como si tratara de que aquello no terminara y su amante se quedase dentro de él para siempre.

Cada vez estaban más cerca; ya ni siquiera se coordinaban, se habían entregado totalmente a la pasión. Debido a que era virgen, fue el gato quien llego primero al clímax; el otro lo siguió poco después y aun jadeando por el placer separó sus cuerpos; los corazones de ambos aún latían a toda velocidad, y los dos animales estaban exhaustos.

Mientras Rayito descansaba, Krypto recordó que aún estaban en el jardín y miró preocupado por si habían hecho ruido como para despertar a algún miembro de su familia; afortunadamente no.

Mientras miraba al gato a su lado, el perro sabía que aquello no había sucedido por mera curiosidad, que había sucedido porque ambos eran mucho más que amigos; quizá todo este tiempo las responsabilidades como héroes habían impedido que ambos se diesen cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que los habían impulsado a manifestar su amor de la forma más significativa; antes del accidente con el rayo a ninguno se les habría siquiera pasado por la cabeza aquello, pero finalmente había ocurrido, y ninguno de los dos se arrepentía.

Krypto se aproximó a Rayito que yacía medio dormido para darle calor, y todavía pudo percibir una ligera sonrisa en la cara de este. Finalmente el perro se durmió, sabiendo que aún les aguardaban más noches como aquella.

* * *

 _Me gustaba mucho esta serie de más pequeño y ahora que soy mayor me gusta ese shipping de Krypto y Rayito._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
